Round and Round
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: "Why did you choose me?"


Hater's gonna hate. First Fairy Tail fanficiton. I expect a multitude of flames from haters.

* * *

><p>Round and Round<p>

One – Shot

"_Yeah, Lucy's hot, Erza's strong, and Mira's famous. Do I care?"_

* * *

><p>"You <em>like <em>her," Happy purred. He rolled the 'l' like he always did.

"Who do you like Natsu?" I asked him.

"Eh! N-N-No one!" he replied, his hand scratching the back of his head and his teeth bared in a goofy grin. Aw well. He'd tell me soon enough. I took a seat next to him.

"Mira! Can I have some food too?" I asked. She was seated behind the bar like always, cleaning a glass that Cana had just downed. Just like always.

"_Can I have some food too?" I asked. She was seated behind the bar like always, cleaning a cup of tea Cana had downed. Just like always._

"What would you like Lisanna?" she asked.

"_What do you want Lisanna?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. _

"Can I have some soup?" I asked. I held my head, trying to resist the changing environment.

"_Sure. Spicy, just the way you like it, right?"_

"Sure. Spicy, just the way you like it, right?"

She really hadn't changed, had she. Even in Edolas, she was exactly the way she is now. Kind and sweet.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"_Lisanna? Are you okay! What happened?"_

I held my head a little higher, waiting for the spicy soup. Maybe it'd wake me up.

"I'm fine," I reply. Only two days had passed and I was still seeing things as if I was still in Edolas. Natsu had his goggles when I looked over. Lucy was in that black outfit. Erza was rushing at me with a spear.

"Ahh!"

I jumped out of my seat and hid behind the stool. Erza looked confused and sheathed her sword.

"Lisanna? What's wrong?"

"_Fairy Tail scum!"_

"Nothing's wrong," I say quickly, jumping backwards again.

"_Get back here!"_

"No!"

"Lisanna! What the hell is going on?"

Who said that? I only saw a goggled Natsu above me. Gray was nearby, fully clothed. Juvia was yelling at him.

"_We're getting out of here guys! Hold on!"_

Levy was pulling on a control panel nearby, working the teleporting magic. No, she was reading books nearby. That Gajeel was standing above her, in his fedora. No, his spiky hair was there. Was that a notepad in his hands? No, a chunk of metal was in his hands, being slowly eaten as he read along with Levy.

"Lisanna! What's wrong!"

Elfman? Was that a book in his hands? I thought my brother hated that stuff. And short hair? What happened to the spiky hair?

"What's wrong with Lisanna?"

Who is that? I don't recognize that voice. Isn't that the king of Edolas? No, that's Makarov. Why do they look the same?

Why is everyone changing? What's going on? Wendy is younger than that, right? No, she's older than that. Is that an Exceed? Are they here to hurt me? No, that's Happy. I raised him with Natsu. He wouldn't hurt me.

Yeah. Natsu and Happy won't hurt me. I can go back to those memories instead.

Yeah. Natsu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you okay <em>Lisanna?" Natsu looked down at me, the _goggles hanging around his neck. He called over _Mira as I opened my eyes _squinting as the light broke through the normally dark _room.

"Lisanna _you should eat something," _Natsu told me. His scarf was back, the goggles were gone. Wait, is that a younger Elfman?

"I'm in Earthland," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah you-"

"Now I'm in Edolas," I whisper.

"What? No, you're-"

"It was a dream Mira. You shouldn't worry," I told her. "I'll go help Levy with the move."

"Lisanna, what are you talking about? Stay in bed!" she told me. She was gripping my shoulders, keeping me down.

"Mira. I'm fine," I told her. "Maybe Cana will give me some tea to wake me up."

"Tea? Lisanna, Cana doesn't drink tea!" Lucy cried. "She drinks beer! All day long!"

"No. She's always drank tea. Is this a joke?" I asked. "I know you're mean Lucy but that's low."

"Lisanna! What are you talking about? Lisanna!" Elfman screamed, gripping my shoulders. He calmed down a bit.

"Just stay in bed. Natsu will keep an eye on you while Master gets Wendy to look at you. So please stay in bed," he said quietly.

"Wendy? She's not a doctor. She's a fighter. Why would she look at me?" I asked.

"What is wrong with you! Wendy is a Sky Magic user! Of course she can heal you!"

"Mira, stop yelling. It's hopeless," a short man said, entering the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"How could you not-"

"Mira!"

Mira put her head down. "I'm sorry master." She ushered everyone out of the room at his whim.

"Now then. Where do you think you are Lisanna?" he asked. He was an old man wearing the fairy tail insignia on his cloak.

"In the guild of course," I answered. I tried to rise but he shook his head. He gently put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into the bed.

"What city is this?" he asked again.

"We're not in a city," I told him. "We're in a forest, running from the royal guards."

"What country is this?"

"Edolas."

He looked pale for a moment. He put his head on his hand.

"Where do you want to be?" he asked. "Anywhere is fine."

"I wanna go back home, to Natsu and Happy. I want to go back to the straw hut we live in," I replied.

"_What if you're already there?" he asked me._

_Everything was changing again. Everything but the shape of the ceiling._

* * *

><p>"Master?" I asked.<p>

"Lisanna. You remember me now?" he asked. Did I ever forget him?

"How long was I sleeping? Did I get hurt on a mission?" I asked him.

"No. You've only been asleep for a few hours. Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yes please," I answered. Why did he look so worried.

"You started to mix up Earthland with Edolas."

"W-What? No way. That's impossible," I said stoutly.

"Nothing is impossible for Fairy Tail. Especially a member that has lived in both versions of Fairy Tail."

"W-What?" I asked again.

"You're mixing up Edolas with Earthland."

"No I'm not. This looks exactly like Earthland. Magnolia's out the window!"

"Why don't you look?" he asked.

I looked outside and saw it. Magnolia in all it's glory.

"See it's just-"

_A forest. All I saw was a huge forest that we'd hidden in._

" - a forest..."

"Lisanna. You are sick. Your mind is sick," he said softly. "We're going to do everything we can to help you."

"B-But-"

"Rest. Just sleep. You'll be better soon," he said. He left the room, turning off the lights.

But I don't want you to leave.

I don't want to be alone.

* * *

><p>I think I was in that room for a few days. Mira came in with food at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She would come in at night and we'd talk about nothing.<p>

I think it was the third day I was healed. When Natsu came in.

"Lisanna? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Natsu."

"Master say's you're not okay," he said sadly. "When are you coming out?"

"I don't know. But I really want to go out," I told him. "I wanna go see Magnolia again."

"Why can't you go now?" he asked. "I could take you anywhere."

"Master say's I can't go until I'm better."

"Then how do we make you better?"

I don't know! I don't know! Why can't you just give me a hug or something! Why can't you tell me it's going to be fine?

_Why couldn't he just hug me? Why am I stuck in this different world? I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home to Natsu and Happy. I wanna play house and marry him. I wanna go home._

"I wanna go home," I said, letting tears fall from my eyes.

"Lisanna? W-What's wrong?" he asked in alarm, keeping his voice down.

"I wanna go home," I told him again.

"But you are home," he said.

"No. I'm in the guild, stuck in bed! I wanna go back to when we played house! I wanna go back to when we hatched Happy!"

"Lisanna? Really, what's-"

"Natsu! Take me home! Now!"

"But what do you mean? Your house, my house?" he asked, becoming extremely flustered. His face was becoming red.

"Our house!"

"Our house?"

"The house we made out of straw on the outskirts of town! Where we raised Happy when we were kids!"

He gripped my shoulders, trying to stop the shaking.

"O-Okay! I'll take you there. Just, um, get on my back!"

I nodded as he turned around got down on the ground, giving me room to ride on his back.

"Um... We're off!"

Unexpectedly, he jumped out of the window and started running away from the guild. The wind was blowing my tears away, bouncing along with him as we ran through the open markets. People were yelling at us to slow down. Someone threw an apple at us after we tipped over his stand on accident.

"Natsu!"

I heard Mira yelling at him in a color of words I'd only heard her use in her Satan Soul form.

"Run Natsu!" I told him, laughing as he panicked.

"You're going to pay Natsu!"

* * *

><p>Somehow, he was able to outrun Mira all the way here, our little secret straw fort. He set me down.<p>

"It's so nice to be here again!" I said, waving my arms around while running around the opening.

He sat down near the hut, watching me as I ran around.

"What's this?" I asked him, pointing to a stone with the Fairy Tail insignia on it.

"U-Um..."

"Tell me!" I demanded, bending down face level to him.

"Okay! It's your grave!"

My grave?

"I thought they took it out of the cathedral?"

"I... Made one too. For Happy and I," he said.

"Why?"

"...We thought you'd like it here better."

Oh. He wanted his own place to feel like I was still here.

"I should probably get rid of it," he said. He stood up, prepared to demolish it.

"Wait!"

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"...Let's keep it."

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause it's special!"

"How?"

"You made it for me!"

He looked at me with the most red I'd seen on his face since he first kissed me on accident when we were kids.

"U-Uh."

I walked over to him as he was flustered, only to trip on a conveniently placed rock. He caught me before I could hit my head on the grave marker.

"Careful," he said, lifting me back up to my standing position.

"T-Thanks," I told him.

"I-It's nothing."

We sat in the hut, back to back. We had grown and it barely fit us anymore.

"Do you really still want to play house with Happy as our kid?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." I replied.

"Um... Do you still want to marry me?" he asked. My face was burning.

"Y-Y-Yeah," I said.

He turned around and snaked an arm around me.

"Um... Could I..."

"Could you what?" I asked, gripping the arm as it tightened around me.

"Could you turn around?" he asked. I nodded, turning around. His hand was on the small of my back now, pulling me closer and closer.

"Warm. You're really warm," I said as our faces inched closer.

"I-It's the fire magic," he said sheepishly, smiling that goofy grin, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. His other hand never left my waste.

"You're suddenly confident," I commented. I laid down on my back, pulling him on top of me.

"Wait! I don't think we're ready for something like-"

"W-We're not doing that idiot!"

I let pull my body to face him as we laid down on our sides. He pulled me in and we shared the second kiss we ever had in our lives.

We don't know how long we stayed like that. But eventually, he let go.

"We could go on a mission when you're better he suggested. J-Just the two of us," he suggested.

"I-I feel a lot better now," I said. "W-We could go and choose a job now."

"Mira would kill me," he said, smiling. "I'll wait until you're better."

I surprised him, pulling myself much closer. I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled as much of my body as possible towards him. He pulls my head into his neck.

"It's getting dark. Should we go back?" he asks.

"No. Let them worry. I'm tired of being in that stuffy room."

* * *

><p>"Natsu!"<p>

I watched as half the guild assaulted Natsu when we entered the guild. I don't know why but I think the look Mira gave me was what tipped them off.

I was wearing Natsu's scarf around my neck.

His way of telling everyone I was his. I smiled as I watched him beat off as many of the guild as possible before finally being punched by the giant arm of the master.

"Natsu! Where the hell were you?"

He wasn't worried about what he didn't do last night?

"Lisanna's and my house!"

"You share a house?"

"We've had it since we were kids," I said. The guild was near ready to kill Natsu before I stopped them.

"I want to go on a mission with Natsu!" I said qucikly. "Just us!"

"I thought we said we'd wait until your better!" Natsu said quickly.

"I don't want to wait!"

I walked over to the request board and grabbed a random mission. Destroy a small thieves guild.

"This one!" I said, putting it in Master's face.

"Lisanna!"

"Agreed. Just be safe," he told me.

"I have Natsu! No one's going to hurt me!" I said, running over to Natsu to pick him up.

"That's not what I meant with 'safe'."

* * *

><p>Natsu and I had just finished destroying that thieves guild I told you about. It was only a days walk away.<p>

But I had plans to spend a few days coming back.

"Natsu?" I called.

"Whats up?" he said.

"Why'd you choose me out of all the woman in the guild?"

"Um..."

"Answer."

I've dated him for a total of one day and he's already whipped.

"Yeah, Lucy's hot, Erza's strong, Mira's famous. Cana drinks, Evergreend's creepy, and Levy has Gajeel. Do I care? No."

"I asked _why_ me you idiot," I said. My face was red as we sat near the fire going on our camp site.

"Because I like you."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

* * *

><p>End? Well, of course it's the end.<p>

**Defends self from flames using Lisanna plushy**

She's fire proof :3

-InfinityStream


End file.
